


Money & Milk

by Basched



Series: Reflection [21]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Pope ponders on his fortune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Money & Milk - Guano Apes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money & Milk

They had lived in this glorious and wonderful land of money and milk. They were so far up their arses that it sickened him. He had wanted all that stuff they had, but no matter how hard he tried, he never got it. 

Then the cooties came and took it all away. The stuck-ups don’t have it any more but for John Pope, he gained everything they lost. 

Money had no use now, but he had the power that it had once brought.

The milk? It was kept cold in a fridge, powered by a backup generator. 

Ain’t life sweet?


End file.
